Hot For Teacher
by gunman
Summary: 18-year old Asuka Langley Sohryu attempts to seduce 37-year old math and science teacher Shinji Ikari. Lemon.


_**HOT FOR TEACHER**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or it's characters.

Summary: 18-year old Asuka Langley Sohryu decides to seduce her teacher, Shinji Ikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Asuka Langley Sohryu walked into the German Catholic School, glad that she would be graduating from this place in a few more months.

Oh, the school itself was a fine academic institution, with some of the best teachers the world had to offer. In fact, it was for that reason that Asuka stayed.

One reason in particular.

Shinji Ikari, 37-years old and a transfer/substitute teacher from Tokyo, Japan. He had come to the school at the beginning of the school year, as the new math and science teacher, following the dismissal of their last science teacher, Ryoji Kaji.

Shinji was a handsome man, with short brown hair and light blue eyes, an athletic build without being overly muscular, a slightly angular face and a mind as brilliant as his mothers. Yui had been one of Japans most brilliant scientists. Her son wanted a simpler life and had become a teacher.

Since his arrival, Shinji had caught the eye of many a student, and teacher, and had done his best to maintain professional relationships with everyone.

His mind, however, was often times distracted by the daughter of one of his oldest friends, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, from when they both attended Oxford in England, some 20 years ago.

Asuka was more than the spitting image of her mother in her youth. More so because Kyoko had never been as shapely as she had in her 18th year. Not to say that Kyoko had been heavy-set, but Asuka was a touch slimmer and more athletic.

Asuka, herself, was now 18 years old, tall and athletic, with a remarkably shapely figure, long legs, a D-cup chest, long red hair and blue eyes, fair skin and a trim waist with curvy hips. She was extremely proud of her body as well as her mind, which was why she longed to give it to someone who was worthy of her. Which, in her mind, meant someone older than herself, and no one who was immature and only thought about sex. IE: the boys in her school.

Shinji was different, though.

After months of watching and listening to Shinji speak, teach and interact with everyone at her school, Asuka had decided that he was the one for her.

So, wearing her Sophomore uniform, which was nearly two sizes smaller than her Senior uniform, Asuka strut into the classroom, leaving a note on the teachers desk before sitting down.

The note read, 'Need to talk to you after class. Need help with my paper.'

Shinji, of course, read the note, which confused him. Asuka was a straight-A student. Her previous works, IE: her homework and tests, had all received highest marks. And then of course there was her uniform, which was quite distracting. From her short skirt that was teasingly showing off her long legs and just the briefest flash of her panties, to her very tight shirt with the gapped open buttons that was exposing her red bra and cleavage. Add to the fact that Asuka sat in the front row, so she was sure Shinji had 'seen' her.

It was the end of the day. Most of the teachers had already gone and the students were just as quick to depart for the weekend. Once everyone was gone, and the door to the classroom closed, Asuka appeared right next to Shinji's chair as he sat at his desk.

"Asuka. I got your note." Shinji said, trying to be professional, despite her glaringly obvious sexual appeal, which was only enhanced by the 'size-too-small' uniform she was wearing. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you need help with. You're doing great in my class. Your homework and your tests are all pretty much perfect. What do you need?"

Asuka smiled as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You."

Before Shinji could respond, Asuka leaned in and kissed him. Hard. Her arms around his neck as her tongue slid across his mouth, trying to get in. Shinji was so shocked that he opened his mouth and caused her tongue to shoot in and tag his own tongue.

Shinji was still seated in his armless chair as Asuka slid into his lap, her legs on both sides of his own legs, holding him tightly as she kissed him hard.

Despite himself, Shinji was becoming aroused by Asukas actions. He barely was able to pull himself together, pushing Asuka away.

Asuka stared at Shinji, upset that he was trying to push her away, but she sensed his hesitation.

"Asuka, stop! What are you doing?" he asked, pushing her off of him as he stood up, towering over her by only a few inches.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, Shinji-sensei." she said to him.

"You like me? Really?" he scoffed.

"Yes. You're smart, and funny, and far more mature than anyone I've ever met. And you're hot. Like... like movie star hot." she added.

"Oh. Thank you." Shinji said with a blush. "But why me? And don't tell me because there isn't anyone else you'd rather..."

"There isn't." she finished his thought.

"Oh, jeez!" he groaned.

"I'm serious, Shinji."

Shinji looked at the teenage girl, a little shocked at her brazen used of his first name.

"I've been watching you for months, Shinji-sensei. I've had a crush on you for weeks now, and... I just got tired of waiting. It's been eating me up inside. Every time I see you, hear you, I... I just get so... hot."

"I don't believe this." Shinji groaned as he walked around his desk, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to process this information.

Out of all the girls in his class, the women in the entire school, the one who comes up to him and declares her love would have to be the daughter of his childhood friend.

"This better not be a game, Asuka." he said to her. "Some kind of 'Who can seduce the teacher first' kind of thing."

"Have any other girls here tried to seduce you?"

"You might be the first."

"I swear, on my mothers life, it isn't. I really do like you, sensei." she said, continuing to use the Japanese term for him.

Shinji sighed. He knew how close Asuka and Kyoko were, ever since her father had left them a few years ago over an affair he had with his secretary.

Turning around to face Asuka, he saw the young woman sitting on his desk, her legs seductively crossed and a smile on her face. He also saw that the front of her shirt was now unbuttoned, revealing her ample chest and red lace bra.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Asuka." he said as he walked over to her.

"But it's fun, right? Exciting? Dangerous?" she said as she uncrossed her legs and spread them out, her short skirt revealing her red panties underneath.

"Do you even know what you're doing? What this could lead to? What it could mean?"

"I do. Do you?"

"I have thought about it. Which is why I avoided it as best I could."

"Must have been a long time for you."

"Don't do that, Asuka. It's not funny." he warned her as he approached her, putting his hands on his desk on both sides of her, trapping her in place.

"But you want me. Don't you?" Asuka said as she ran her tongue over her lips, teasing him all the more. Her hands went up and touched his chest, gently caressing him through his shirt. "I want you, too, sensei."

The honest and intense gaze in her eyes finally broke him.

Shinji's hands moved before either of them knew what was happening, wrapping around her body and pulling her flush against him. His lips smashed into hers, both of them moaning as their tongues battled for dominance as their arms wrapped around each other. Asuka's legs instantly went up and wrapped around his waist, pulling her flush against her.

The pair were kissing hotly as their hands ran over each others body. Asuka was trying to pull his shirt off while Shinji had all but torn her shirt off and dropped it on the floor. His hands reached around to the clasp at the back of her bra and undid it.

She could feel her bra come loose around her chest before feeling something hard press up against her womanhood, before she felt a pair of hands slide up along her legs and caress her skin. She felt his hands grab her panties and pull them off her shapely rear end. He pulled back and untangled himself from her legs as he pulled off her panties.

Asuka was flustered now, panting and with the thinnest sheen of sweat running down her brow. Here she was, on her teachers desk wearing only her skirt and socks, completely exposed before the man she had been crushing on for weeks. She watched as he removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants before moving on her.

She gasped as she saw his athletic body, which was firm and taut, lean but well-built. Like an Olympic runner or swimmer.

Shinji loomed over her briefly, before he gripped the back of her head with his left hand and brought her to him in a hard kiss, dominating her with his tongue. Asuka moaned and whimpered at how rough he was being with her. He pulled back for a second, and she saw a look of pure lust in his eyes. He pushed her back onto the desk as he spread her legs apart.

"Don't scream. We don't want to get caught." he said to her as he dove in.

She covered her mouth with her hands, shuddering in pleasure as she felt something wet stab at her womanhood and wriggle around. The feelings shot through her body one after another as the older man had his way with her. He pulled back, kissing the inner skin of her legs, before diving back in and devouring her again. Asuka was panting heavily now.

"Oh, yes! Oh, oh, Mien Gott! Yes! Oh, Sensei! Ah! Uh! Oh! Yes!" she gasped and moaned as she all but lost control.

These words egged Shinji on, more and more as he pleasured her, her body getting hotter and hotter as he felt her body shudder with each passing second.

Within less than a minute, she felt herself about to come. That was when Shinji pulled back and used his fingers to stimulate her body in a way she'd never felt or heard about. He touched a certain spot on her womanhood, sending her over the edge and causing her to bite down on her own hand to keep her from screaming out in indescribable joy.

Shinji pulled back and looked down at the hot, nearly naked and panting redhead on his desk.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him, her ample heaving breasts pressing against his bare chest as he held her close to him.

"Oh... sensei..." Asuka said as she wearily tried wrapping her arms around him.

"We'll have to continue this later, Asuka." he said as he caressed her back soothingly.

"When?" she asked, somewhat anxiously.

"Not sure. Your mother has invited me over to your house for dinner tomorrow night." he said as he pulled away from her and started to get dressed. Much to Asuka's whimpering complaint.

However, a new idea formed her in her head. Asuka mustered all her strength and quickly put her clothes back on. Once they were both dressed and about to head out, Asuka stopped him at the door.

"Then... I'll see you tomorrow night, sensei." she said as she lifted herself onto her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Tomorrow night." she whispered as she opened the door and stepped out.

Shinji closed the door behind her, and then went back to his desk. He sat down, his elbows on his desk as he buried his face in his hands.

There were no words he could possibly think of to comfort him in this instance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Another little story, featuring age-different Evangelion characters. This one, has Asuka in it. While not one of my favorite characters, I decided to write this story up with Asuka as a sexy Catholic school girl who tries to seduce her teacher. Shinji Ikari.

Not sure how many chapters this will be. Three or four, like my others.

So, please, if you like it, read and review.


End file.
